The Best of Days The Worst of Days
by Shadowfox83
Summary: AU Being the new student is never easy, and Sango realizes this when she runs into Inuyasha on her first day. What follows is a whirlwind of events for the two new friends. Pairings: InuSan, SessKagura [Chapter 4 is up]
1. Chapter 1

**The Best of Days the Worst of Days**

**An Inuyasha Fanfic**

**By: Shadowfox83**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha in anyway, just borrowing him and the others for a simple fic.

**Author's Notes:** This fic marks the first time I've ever tried a fanfic tied to Inuyasha and I will try my best to keep everyone in character. Oh and ironically this first fic is also an AU and will take place in Kagome's current time, meaning the present. Also the main pairing will be Inuyasha/Sango.

**Chapter 1: The New Girl**

"What do you mean you're going with that guy!" Yelled out a highly irritated young man by the name of Inuyasha, as he glared and pointed a finger at his dear friend, Kagome.

"I told you, I owed him a favor for helping me with that test I took a few weeks back." Stated Kagome with a slight blush on her cheeks as she poked her thumbs together and refused to see her close friend in the eye.

"Oh come on, he helps you out with one freaking test and expects this in return…Feh." Grumbled the youth with a glare at no one in particular.

"Oh don't be that way Inuyasha, Koga's an okay guy once you get to know him." Kagome smiled a bit at her angered friend in hopes of clearing up the sour mood he was in.

"Yeah right, like I would ever be friends with him." Inuyasha grumbled as folded his arms around his mid-section. "Fine go with him to the school prom…but if he tries anything." The young man shifted his view towards his friend as he focused his vision.

"Koga's not that type of guy and you know it Inuyasha. He respects me and I trust him." She stated with confidence and a smile. The youth merely snorted briefly before turning away.

"Its not that I don't trust him, its just well there's a lot of guys here that are walking pieces of crap. Kagome I've known you for many years now and I don't want to see you hurt because you trusted him and he ended up being a bastard."

After speaking Inuyasha turned on heel and stared at his friend with a strong focusing look.

"I know that and thank you, but like I said, I know Koga he and his friends aren't like that. Plus isn't one of those "lechers" one of our friends. Kagome smirked slightly at Inuyasha, as he knew whom she was referring to.

Their friend Miroku was known for being one of the "lechers" that Inuyasha had spoke of. But that was not to say he was a cruel person, no far from it. The youth was as friendly as friendly could be and often helped the pair out when he could. But he had a slight weakness for _attractive_ girls and his "_wondering hand_" often got him or Inuyasha (when the crafty youth would shift the blame onto his white-haired friend) into trouble with others. Still at the end of the day the three were still the best of friends.

Inuyasha threw a hand into air as he sighed deeply. "Fine you win, Kagome. Anyway I'm off to class since I'm sure Lady Kaede will be pleased with me if I arrive late again." Said Inuyasha with a tone dripping in sarcasm.

"Sure, good luck Inuyasha and I'll see you at lunch break okay." Said the young girl as she bowed before him and left in a sprint towards her own homeroom.

Inuyasha merely shook his head for a second as he fixed the shirt of his school uniform. The youth was a rebel and loner for the most part and because of this loved to do things his own "way", something that made him become somewhat of a mystique among his peers but a pain in the rear among the staff members.

He smirked to himself as he allowed the black shirt to flow freely in the wind with his white undershirt clearly showing. He then took a moment to run a hand through his long locks of sliver almost white hair before he swung his book bag over his right shoulder and walked off in hopes of escaping tardiness today.

For you see he had already been late three days out of the week and each day he had to spend afternoon detention because of it. Since today was a Friday Inuyasha didn't feel like wasting any of his weekend time in detention.

The sliver-haired youth calmly made his way towards the doors leading to the hallway of his homeroom when he stopped for a moment and swore he heard someone's footsteps; it sounded as if whomever was approaching was running at a great speed for whatever reason.

"Crap…I'm going to be late for my first day. I can't believe I slept in…Argh why today of all days!" cursed a young raven-haired girl to herself as she turned the corner and ran towards the same entrance Inuyasha had stopped in front of a brief moment ago.

Inuyasha was positive someone had yelled out and upon turning his head slightly made contact, quite literally, with a raven-haired girl, causing both of them to collapse to the ground in quite an embarrassing mess.

"Argh…what the hell hit me?" grumbled Inuyasha to himself as he began to rub his forehead.

"Ow…didn't see that wall coming…" the girl mumbled to herself as she tried to shake away the pain from impact with aforementioned "wall".

"What "wall" are you taking about, woman!" screamed the youth as he lifted himself off the ground. "Huh…"

The girl then shook the final cobwebs away from inside her mind and noticed Inuyasha standing before her. "Oh…I'm so sorry…" she bowed her head quickly, before picking up her book bag from the cement floor.

"Here…" stated Inuyasha as he extended his left arm to try and help the young girl up. She in turn stared at his offered hand for a moment, almost as if she was lost in her thoughts.

"Well are you going to take my help or not?" grumbled the youth with slight irritation. "Oh right…" the young woman laughed at herself for being a bit absentminded for a second there. She then took his hand and he helped her up.

Inuyasha then picked his own book bag off the ground when he felt a small tug coming from his other arm.

He turned to notice that he and the girl were still holding hands. Upon fully realizing this both youths blushed a slight but quick crimson.

Inuyasha coughed to himself for a second before he released her hand turned on heel and walked toward the doorway.

"Well are you coming?" asked the youth as he stopped a foot or two away from the doors.

"Of course…listen I'm sorry about what happen, I'm new here and this is my first day not only in this school but in this city as well." Apologized the young woman respectfully with another quick bow as she dusted her uniform free of any dust that may have gathered on it.

"Really?" the young woman's last words had caught the youth's attention and he turned to face her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup…um I guess I should introduce myself. My name's, Sango Houko." Sango bowed kindly to Inuyasha after she introduced herself.

"I see, well Sango the name's, Inuyasha Tessaiga." Said Inuyasha with a cocky smirk as he pointed at himself.

"Pleased to meet you, Inuyasha…I may call you that right?" she asked kindly with a mild smile directed at him.

"Sure go ahead." Inuyasha then flashed her a small grin. "Okay then you can just refer to me as Sango." Inuyasha nodded as Sango finished speaking.

"Guess I should guide you to main office, since I'm already "very" familiar with the route to it." Said Inuyasha with a simple wave of his hand as he opened the doors for Sango.

The young woman thought over his choice of words as she stepped forward and entered the building, "Um…thanks." was all she merely said to the youth.

"Feh, follow me then." Inuyasha then made his way through the hall as Sango followed behind him.

'Hmm…she gives an outer appearance of a "tough guy" but something about him makes me think there's more to him than just being a generic "macho man".' Thought Sango to herself.

The two walked in silence as they made their way through the halls eventually reaching their destination, a place Inuyasha was all to familiar.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he felt the irony of walking straight into the main office and for once not being the blame for anything. Once again he opened the door for Sango and the raven-haired girl nodded a "thanks" before she stepped in. Inuyasha then closed the door as he followed her inside.

Inuyasha instantly felt the presence of several pairs of eyes, as the personal that worked in the office noticed him come in but only this time on his own behalf.

"I take it they know you?" whispered Sango into Inuyasha's right ear. "Keh, you could say that." Said the youth plainly. Sango deciding not to dive any deeper for answers merely nodded as she and Inuyasha walked up one of the desk personal.

"Hello, my name is Sango Houko and today is my first day here so I was wondering where do I go to get my schedule." Asked the young girl kindly.

"Oh well right through that door, Sango dear." Stated the young lady that sat at the desk, as she pointed to a door, one that Inuyasha as expected was familiar with.

"Figures…" mumbled the youth under his breath, as he rolled his eyes. "Well lets go Sango." He then slighted tugged at her right arm.

"Um…okay…" Sango merely blinked at a little bit at Inuyasha's sudden action, and figured that once again he was heading for a place that he was familiar with, though not exactly in a positive way.

The young lady sitting at the desk merely gave Inuyasha and Sango a silent chuckle. 'For whatever reason they look cute together…' she thought to herself, as she watched them enter the principal's office.

"Ah Sango I was expecting you my dear…and Inuyasha well now this is a surprise…what did you do this time, I thought Sesshoumaru would have grown tired of having to come here and speak with me for every time you cause some mishap." Stated the principal, Mr. Myouga, with a raised eyebrow as he adjusted his glasses.

"Feh, I didn't do anything this time, old man." Scoffed Inuyasha as he crossed his arms around his chest. Sango was a bit surprised at Inuyasha's tone of voice, especially since he was talking to the man, which despite being of a short stature, was still in charge of the school.

"Um Inuyasha is it wise to speak that way, to the principal?" asked Sango calmly but with slight worry.

"Don't worry about it Sango, Inuyasha has always been this way. Stubborn and cold just like his brother." Said the elder man with a laugh as he opened one his file cabinets and brought out Sango's schedule. He then passed it on to the teen.

"Thank you, sir." Sango bowed slightly then took the slip of paper that stated her classes.

"Now Inuyasha, do me a favor and escort her to her first class." "What…I'm not your errant boy!" growled the youth with a balled fist and a look of anger.

"You have no choice, Inuyasha, besides by pure chance her homeroom is yours as well." Stated Mr. Myouga, with a slight grin on his face.

"What? …You set me up old man, I just know it!" said the youth with a slight twitch in his right golden colored eye. All the while Sango merely stood silent watching the student and Principal debate back and forth.

"That's enough Inuyasha you will assist our new student, Miss Houko, besides think of it this way. You're already late as it is, so this ultimately ends up helping you by giving you a creditable alibi for your tardiness." Once again the elder man smiled at Inuyasha, as he knew full well he had bested the youth.

"Now I suggest you two get going, and welcome Sango, despite the awkwardness of this meeting I do hope you enjoy our school." Mr. Myouga then shook Sango's hand after he finished speaking.

"Um, of course…I'm sure I'll enjoy it here." Stated Sango with a slight giggle.

"Whatever, let's get going Sango." Inuyasha then took Sango by her left hand and nearly dragged her out of the room.

"Mind your manners Inuyasha, and be careful around him, Sango. He likes to consider himself a "bad boy"." Stated Mr. Myouga with a laugh as the pair made their way out of his office.

Inuyasha merely growled silently at his damaged pride and along with Sango, who he still had by the arm, made his way out of the main offices.

'Well this is certainly a interesting start to my day…' thought the raven-haired girl as he took note that Inuyasha still had her by the hand even though they had already exited the offices.

* * *

**A.N.** Well thats it for the first chapter and hope this didn't come off too bad. Anyway dear readers please leave a review if you can and let me know what you think. Like it, Love it, Hate it tell me. All coments welcomed except for pointless "InuSan doesn't work and you're a fool for making them a couple! InuKag are cannon and you suck for thinking otherwise!" that I don't want to hear, flame me but flame me for grammer or spelling not for my views of who should be with who. With that said see you next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

**The Best of Days the Worst of Days**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha in anyway, just borrowing him and the others for a simple fic.

**Author's Notes:** Thank you to all who have reviewed, you all make writing this worthwhile, and sorry for the bit of delay but here's the next chapter, enjoy.

**Chapter 2: A New Friendship Begins**

"Inuyasha…stop!" called out Sango as Inuyasha suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

"What?" Inuyasha asked a bit colder than he actually wanted to, considering his mood was still sour from a few minutes ago.

Sango simply dismissed his attitude and using her free hand pointed at their locked up hands. Inuyasha finally realized what the young woman meant as he took notice of their hands.

"Ah…um…oh forget it." The youth release his hold on her and turned away from Sango before she could see his face, which was filled with embarrassment.

If there was one thing Inuyasha lived on, it was his pride. After what had happen earlier in the Principal's Office there was absolutely no way in hell that he was going to be seen as an embarrassed fool in front of the new girl, Sango. If it were to happen he would never live it down.

"You okay, Inuyasha?" asked Sango kindly oblivious to the youth's embarrassment. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He slightly coughed to himself as he regained his lost composure. "It's just down the hall. Follow me alright." Inuyasha turned around quick enough to catch Sango's nod of approval. "Sure lead the way, I'm new after all." Sango laughed at her own lame attempt at humor as Inuyasha rolled his eyes at a fast pace.

"Sure whatever just stay close to me, I don't want to lose you and then have the old man complaining down my throat about how "irresponsible" I am." The sliver-haired youth then continued on his way, only assuming that Sango was behind him.

Sango on the other hand stood silent for a second as her thoughts wondered on Inuyasha. 'I know I'm right about this guy, he acts tough and loud but there must be more to him. Of that I'm positive. I know I can attempt to make at the very least a decent friendship with him.' Thought Sango to herself until Inuyasha's yell broke her chain of thought.

"Damn it what did I tell you!" Sango blinked and ended her deep thinking as she felt Inuyasha grab onto one of the sleeves of her uniform. 'Man this girl is giving me a headache.' Sighed the youth within the confines of his mind.

A minute later the duo found themselves in front of a classroom door there was no doubt to Sango that it was her and Inuyasha's homeroom. Inuyasha decided to go in first and without even knocking merely opened the door for both him and Sango.

As they entered Sango felt a sense of déjà vu as all eyes fell on her and Inuyasha as they entered the room, apparently also disturbing the teacher's lesson.

"Glad to see you could join us, Inuyasha." Said the teacher, Miss Kaede, a semi-elderly and shorter than average woman, as she mildly glared at the sliver-haired youth using her one good eye.

Inuyasha decided to not answer and merely shrugged his shoulders stuck his hands in his pockets and made his way towards his assigned seat choosing to ignore the stares and whispers from his fellow classmates.

"Such a hassle that boy…" the elder woman merely mumbled under her breath as she took notice of Sango walking to her desk.

"Um…hello, Ma'am, my name is Sango Houko and I'm a new transfer student. Apparently I have this class as homeroom." Sango ended her welcome with a respectful bow.

"Ah yes, Miss Houko, yes I have you listed as my newest student. Allow me to welcome you to my class, ye may call me Miss Kaede. Please to meet you my dear." Said the elderly teacher as she shook Sango's hand and borrowed her schedule for moment to make sure everything was correct.

"Same here, Miss Kaede." Kaede then stood up from her desk as she handed Sango her schedule back. "Now class this is your newest classmate, Sango." She took a moment to allow Sango to bow in the direction of the class. "Please make her feel apart of our "family"" the class nodded to the teacher's words.

"Well now she's quite the looker, wouldn't you agree, Inuyasha." Stated Inuyasha's friend Miroku with a crafty smirk as he looked over at his sliver-haired friend.

"Feh…whatever Miroku." Spat out Inuyasha dully while tapping his finger casually on his desk.

"Well aren't we in a good mood, today." Miroku couldn't help but laugh at his humor made at the expanse of Inuyasha. The youth on the other hand didn't find it at all humorous and shot a cold death glare at his friend.

"Alright, alright I get the point. But really what's your relationship to her?" asked the black-haired youth curiously.

"I have no relationship with her, you idiot…" "That's not what I mean Inuyasha, I mean is she a new friend that Kagome and I haven't met?" Miroku asked kindly as he awaited Inuyasha's response.

"No…I wouldn't call her a friend…yet." Said Inuyasha causally.

"I see." Miroku took a moment to think over Inuyasha's words. 'The "yet" came out almost as a reassurance, it was as if he didn't want me to think that he may have helped her, or did some random act of kindness for Miss Sango. After all Inuyasha is not known to many as a "kind-hearted" and "loving" person outside of Kagome and me. You were clever Inuyasha with your words but not clever enough.' Thought the youth with a quick smirk that went unnoticed by Inuyasha.

"Now where shall ye sit…hmm…" Lady Kaede then scanned her classroom looking for an available seat, fortunately she found one, right next to Inuyasha to be precise.

"Now child, why don't you take a seat next to the one who I assume guided you here that being Inuyasha." Said the elderly teacher pointing at the free seat next to the sliver-haired youth.

"Oh well alright. Thank you Ma'am and just for the record yes it was him that guided me here." The young woman then proceeded to make her way towards her assigned seat oblivious to remarks from her new classmates.

Inuyasha was lost in his own little world as he had failed to notice Sango approaching her new seat.

"Hey look what we have here." Stated Miroku with a full smile as he saw Sango take her seat next to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha by chance noticed his friend's smile and decided to speak up about it. "What is it now?" Miroku responded with a simple "look behind you" point of the finger.

"Huh?" Inuyasha blinked confusedly as he turned around and came face to face with Sango.

"Oh hello again Inuyasha. Lady Kaede told me to take this seat since it was the only one that was free." Stated Sango truthfully with a kind smile directed at the youth beside her.

"That so, huh, well fine by me. I got no problems with it." Stated Inuyasha with a simple wave of his right hand. "Isn't that interesting…usually Inuyasha hates for people to sit next to him, much less make conversation with him." Added in Miroku with a crafty smirk directed at his friend beside him.

"Alright then." Sango then noticed the youth that sat beside Inuyasha. "Oh where are manners. Hello there my name is Sango Houko and you are?" the young woman said with a smile directed at Miroku.

"My name is Miroku Maeda, please to meet you Sango." Miroku added in a quick wave of his hand at the end along with a full grin.

"Um…of course pleasure to meet you too, Miroku." Sango as well added in a smile of her own as she quickly waved at Miroku.

"Feh…enough with the fluff…" grumbled Inuyasha as placed his arms on the desk and sat his head down upon them.

"Don't mind him, Sango, Inuyasha doesn't like any type of "fluff" that would make him look less "manly"." Miroku couldn't help but laugh at the cold glare Inuyasha gave him afterwards.

"Shut it, Miroku!" Inuyasha then realized that the class was staring at him questionably.

"Inuyasha, be quiet and just for once listen to my lecture." Stated Lady Kaede sternly with a tap of her ruler on the blackboard.

Inuyasha merely glared at Miroku for once again getting the poor youth in trouble. Silently mouthed a "I hate you…" that made the black-haired teen grin instead of showcase anger, much to the dismay of Inuyasha.

Sango on the other side of Inuyasha giggled mentally as she noticed the "fight" between the two students. 'Poor Inuyasha…this boy Miroku plays him for a fool. But it still seem that he values their friendship, I suppose Miroku isn't that bad a person. But Inuyasha still seem to be a bit of mystery, I still believe his real self is much different than his "tough guy" shell.' Thought Sango as she continued to ponder away…

Soon enough the bell rang, signaling the end of class. As Lady Kaede bit farewell to her students, one by one they began to rise from their seats.

Inuyasha along with Sango and Miroku rose from their assigned seats. "Well it was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Sango." Said Miroku as he took Sango's gentle hand and gave it a soft kiss. Sango was slightly embarrassed with Miroku's farewell and proceed to blush slightly.

Inuyasha on the other hand wasn't amused. "Alright you made your point, see you later Miroku." Adding in a "leave now" motion with his hand and a glare as he finished speaking.

"Alright I see you want to be alone with her, so I'll make my leave." A comment that brought a very surprised and wide-eyed look to Inuyasha's face as well as a slight blush to his cheeks.

"I'll see you later at lunch, Inuyasha." Stated Miroku as he waved goodbye to the sliver-haired youth who was still recovering from his embarrassed emotions, which he hated to show, as well as to a silent Sango who merely waved back at the fleeing teen.

"What was that all about?" asked Sango as she tapped Inuyasha's shoulder. "How should I know, that idiot always says things like that!" Inuyasha was not amused with Miroku's comment at all but choose to ignore it for now.

"Anyway…um could you tell me where my next class is?" Sango asked kindly as she and Inuyasha made their way out of the classroom.

"Sure why not…" He replied as Sango handed him her schedule. "Oh you got to be kidding me!" Inuyasha gave a slight look of surprise as before he handed back the schedule to Sango.

"What is it, Inuyasha, something wrong?" asked the young woman kindly, as she gave him a cute head tilt. "Nothing's wrong, just follow me." Sango nodded in response as she followed the youth through the halls…

As it turned out the two of them ended up sharing another class, something that was just as much a surprise to Sango as it was to Inuyasha.

"Well that was surprise wasn't it Inuyasha?" asked Sango as she and Inuyasha walked out of their second class.

"Feh, all the more proof that Old man Myouga is just using me as your personal guide and nothing else…" the youth grumbled to himself as he failed to notice that Sango had stop on her tracks.

Finally the realization came to Inuyasha as he noticed that Sango wasn't by his way. He then turned on heel to notice Sango walking up to him with her head held down.

Inuyasha took note that the small bangs of her hair that had fallen in front of her face weren't too noticeable but the pain written across her face was very clear. "Sango?" questioned Inuyasha as she finished her walk and stood in front of him.

Sango then proceeded to slap the taste out of Inuyasha. The sliver-haired youth actually cringed as, and after, her hand made impact with his left cheek. Apparently despite her gentle look Sango had a very good amount of strength, a realization that actually surprised the sliver-haired youth.

"You incentive jerk! Did you once think that maybe I liked the fact that I had someone guiding me…I'm new remember. I thought I could actually call you my friend Inuyasha. But I see that your pride clouds you more than anything else…I thought there was more to you than just that. But I guess I was wrong…thanks for nothing…" Sango then turn on heel and was about to make her leave when Inuyasha grabbed a hold of her shoulder.

"Keh, you think I'm letting you get away that easily? Well I'm not. Listen Sango…I…I" he gulped before he spoke up once more. "I didn't mean to…offend you."

Sango could easily tell Inuyasha was not one who was used to apologizing. "Look you have one more class before Lunch I'll show you the way but after class is over meet me by the cafeteria. We'll talk more then, alright."

Sango slowly nodded, as she felt a little embarrassed for lashing out at him without fully thinking it through. "A…alright, Inuyasha. I'm sorry about the…um, smack and the verbal lashing." Sango then slightly sweatdropped as she met him in the eye.

"Feh, forget about it. Just follow me." Sango nodded as she slightly smiled and walked beside him. Inuyasha noticed her smile and couldn't help but smile at Sango as well. Together the two walked towards Sango's next class…

As her class came to an end Sango packed up her books and casually walked out towards the hallway hoping to meet with Inuyasha soon so she wouldn't keep him waiting for too long.

It was then that Sango realized that despite the outburst she had with him earlier she still wondered about him, something about Inuyasha had caught her attention after her backlash.

'Inuyasha seemed to stumble with his words as he "apologized" to me. I suppose it was his "tough guy" image that kept him from saying them at a natural pace. I guess I was right about him living off his pride, but still Inuyasha has shown to me that he doesn't seem to be completely stuck up. Oh well…I should go meet with him anyway. I owe him that much after I slapped him.' She thought to herself as she paused and took a moment to remember the direction Inuyasha had stated that the cafeteria was located at.

Meanwhile Inuyasha stood waiting for Sango's arrival by the wall next to the doors leading towards the cafeteria.

"Yo, mutt-face!" greeted Koga, the one person Inuyasha didn't expect to see as well as the one person that could irate the youth extremely quickly.

"Feh, what do you want, wolf!" growled back the silver-haired teen. He was in no mood for Koga at the moment, especially when he was more concern with patching up loose ends with Sango instead of dealing with the "wolf".

"Well just came by to say that its official me and Kagome are going to the School Prom together, just spoke with her a minute or two ago." Koga added in an aggorant smirk as he finished speaking to the youth in front of him.

"Like I give…I don't control Kagome and she's free to do as she wishes. But listen to me wolf-boy. You screw up this up and I find out Kagome is hurt in anyway, and your ass is mine. Got it?" Inuyasha then glared sharply at Koga.

Koga not being one to back down simply nodded to Inuyasha's words. "Yeah I got it, but I thought you said you didn't care about Kagome." "Don't twist my words around. I mean it as a long time friend that's all." Spat out Inuyasha sternly.

"Yeah well just so you know, I'm known as a gentleman…I'm sure that's something you are never told but none the less, I will treat Kagome with respect."

Koga then took a moment to poke his finger at Inuyasha's forehead. "I like her, mutt-face, and nothing is going to change that so it'll be a cold day in hell before I allow Kagome to be harmed. I suggest you find yourself a woman as well. Maybe then you would be less moody and grumpy every time I see you."

Koga then walked away from Inuyasha with a confident smirk on his face, "Well see yea later, mutt!" he said as he opened the cafeteria doors and allowed himself in.

"Damn that guy…" mumbled Inuyasha as he stared at the roof of the building. 'Of all the guys to go with? Why him, Kagome…ah well as long he doesn't harm her its all good I suppose, still pisses me off though…now where the hell is Sango?' wondered the teen as he then took notice of a figure fast approaching him.

"Hey Inuyasha!" called out Sango as she paused in front of Inuyasha to catch her breath, the youth figured that she must have been running at a quick pace since she took in some deep breaths.

"Yo Sango, you okay?" Sango then met Inuyasha in the eyes. "Yeah it's just that I got a bit sidetracked…" she giggled to herself before she continued. "I went down the wrong hallway that's why."

Inuyasha merely gave a small roll of his eyes as she finished speaking. "Figures, you're hopeless without me." The cocky teen added in a quick smirk, as he looked her straight in the eye.

"Sure I am…anyway so what did you want to talk about?" she questioned him with a curious look.

"I'll tell you but not here anyway…how about we head towards the roof instead." "The roof?" Sango blinked twice as she stared at Inuyasha for making a slightly out of the norm request.

"Yeah the roof, look just come with okay." "Well…okay but you better not try anything, Inuyasha." Said Sango with an icy glare that actually made the youth blink in surprise.

"Uh…yeah sure Sango, anyway I'm not leech…I have some morals." Stated Inuyasha with a confident tone of voice as he awaited Sango's response.

"Okay with that settled lead the way then, Inuyasha." Sango smiled purely as she walked up to Inuyasha's side. For some reason, despite the incident from earlier, she felt happy and complete around Inuyasha. It was almost as if something just didn't feel right when he wasn't showing her around the school, just as she had gotten slightly lost without his help.

Once again Sango found herself lost in her thoughts as Inuyasha called out to her. "Hey snap out of it Sango, if not we'll never make to the roof." Inuyasha tapped his foot on the floor to show empathize that she should hurry.

"Oh right coming!" called out Sango as she broke away from her thoughts and continued walking in Inuyasha's direction.

* * *

**A.N.** Well that's all for now, I hope I still made Sango sound in character(hopefully she doesn't sound too Kagome-ish) same goes for Inu and the rest. So with that said please tell me what you think with a review. Oh and next chapter if all goes as it should Sesshoumaru shall make his appearance and I'll try to update soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters, in other words not owning a thing.

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the delay but here's the new chapter, oh and thank you to all who review you guys and gals rock! Anyway enjoy.

**Chapter 3: Getting To Know One Another**

The slightly heavy doors that lead to the rooftop of the school flung open after Inuyasha applied a bit of strength on them.

"Well this is it." Said Inuyasha causally as he and Sango walked upon the rooftop. Sango on instinct passed her right hand through her hair as she felt a calm breeze pass by her.

"I suppose it's not to bad up here." Sango commented as she spotted Inuyasha by a handrail, which went across the edge of the roof.

The male youth relaxed his back upon the rail and glided down softly till he made contact with the floor. Sango seeing how relaxed he looked decided to join Inuyasha but being the kind and respectful girl she was paused before Inuyasha so she could ask him a simple question.

"Inuyasha…may I seat next to you?" Inuyasha, who had his golden hued eyes slightly shut opened them fully as he shifted his vision towards the young girl who stood before him.

"What kind of question is that, Sango? Of course you can join me…I did "invite" you up here in the first place." The youth raised an eyebrow as he stared at Sango with a "it should have been obvious" look on his face.

Sango on the other hand just rolled her eyes at Inuyasha as she took a seat next to him. "Thanks." She still said to him since she decided to still act well mannered despite Inuyasha's sarcastic response.

"So what did you want to talk about Inuyasha?" asked Sango kindly as he and Inuyasha brought out their simple lunches.

"Well…not much really…just to get to know you a bit…better." The youth tried saying as best he could as his chewed on his sandwich.

"Oh well…where do I begin?" "How about why you're in this city in the first place?" suggested Inuyasha as he accidentally interrupted her.

"Okay that's fine with me. Besides me my family consists of my Father, and my little brother, Kohaku. We moved here not to long ago, and because of that I now have to come here to finish my school years."

"I get it, must have been tough leaving your old life behind though?" Inuyasha asked kindly, though he wasn't sure what her response would be.

"It was, Kohaku and I had a fair amount of friends back where we used to live, which was a city slightly smaller than this place, anyway it was a bit hard…but sometimes you just have to move on, don't you think so?" Sango stared at Inuyasha with her deep brownish eyes wanting to see if he would agree.

"Yeah…actually I agree…" he looked away for a spilt second, but Sango also saw a flash of pain in his eyes in that same second.

Though being a bit hesitant Sango decided to continue on with their conversation, even if her mind wondered back to Inuyasha's expression. "What about you, any siblings?"

"Just one…my older brother…Sesshoumaru." Said Inuyasha dully and rather plainly as he continued eating.

'I guess he isn't exactly your best friend huh?" asked Sango as she too continued to silently eat beside him.

"You're right I wouldn't call him that…but he's all I got so even if I can't stand him at times I don't have a choice. Our parents passed away when I was eight years old, since then it's been me and Sesshoumaru on our own." Inuyasha finished his meal as he coincidentally finished speaking.

"I'm sorry about your loss, Inuyasha." Sango gave a heavy frown as she glanced at him. "Nah don't worry about it, it took a while but I've gotten over it. Wait, you said have a Father but you never mentioned your Mother…"

"She's dead…" was all Sango said in response to Inuyasha. "Oh…well sorry about that, I didn't know." The youth bowed slightly as he stood up and leaned on the guardrail.

"No it's alright, we just like you have slightly gotten over it. It just took some time…that's all." The young woman finished her meal as she sighed deeply.

Even though it had been many years since the death of her mother, who passed from a fatal illness, Sango never was too conformable speaking about her. Kohaku as well followed in his older sibling's example as he too hardly spoke of their deceased mother. Only her Father would on a rare occasion speak about their Mother and those times came far and in between, Mr. Houko wasn't clueless he knew the pain his children still felt and thus was the solo reason he rarely spoke of his fallen wife.

Inuyasha on the other hand shared a similar fate, after his parents' passed on back many years ago. He and his elder brother Sesshoumaru were left on their own. Sesshoumaru was still fifteen at the time of their passing and the elder remembered desperately trying to calm down a weeping Inuyasha, it was one of the few times the brothers actually acted like siblings.

Eventually the brothers moved in with their aunt, Yura, and stayed at her residence for several years. It wasn't until Inuyasha entered high school did they moved out of their aunt's home. For you see with a moderate loan from their kind aunt, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha now had a new home. Inuyasha remembered Sesshoumaru stating that they would never be able to fully pay aunt Yura back. But their aunt, who considered them almost as her own, stated that they wouldn't need to. It was news that brought great joy to both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

"So for the pass fours years I've been living with Sesshoumaru and its all thanks to my aunt." Inuyasha added in a slight grin as he finished telling his tale.

"That was a wonderful thing she did, Inuyasha." Sango smiled at Inuyasha as she lifted herself up and stood next to him.

"Yeah, Sesshoumaru and I can never repay Aunt Yura for all that she did for us…and for putting up with us, Heh." Inuyasha laughed slightly as he remembered all the times Yura would punish and scold both of them for getting into trouble or if they fought with one another.

"Your poor Aunt, _you_ must have put her through hell." Teased Sango with a giggle as she awaited his response.

"Hey don't blame everything on me, sometimes it was Sesshoumaru's fault." He said in defense of himself. "Though…usually I was the main reason for our punishment…" he added in under his breath with a mild sweat drop.

"You say something?" "Huh, oh nothing…anyway looks like the bell should ring any moment now, so we should head back inside." Suggested Inuyasha as he picked up his book bag. Sango did the same as she took one last look out at the distance.

"Heh, nice view, Eh." Said Inuyasha as he turned to see her smile at him. "Yeah it is, say can we come up here for a bit after school?" Sango placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head slightly awaiting his answer.

"Well normally I like to leave school grounds as soon as the bell rings…but sure guess it won't kill me to spent some more time here." Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders slightly after he spoke.

"Great then it's a deal." Sango then ran up to Inuyasha's side. "Also you better not take off on me, Inuyasha." She finished speaking as she looked at the youth with a mocking glare.

"Feh, I told you before I have some morals…so just that we're clear we meet up here, right?" "That's right." Sango then nodded to Inuyasha as they made their way down the staircase leading back to the main floor of the school…

Finally the last bell rang signaling the end of the school day. 'Wow what a day…' Sango mentally sighed to herself as she placed her books away, rose from her seat, and lastly made her way out into the hallway.

'Now I should go meet up with Inuyasha, knowing him he's probably already there. Wonder if he skipped…?' thought Sango with a amused look on her face as she made her way through the hallways passing by a multitude of different people.

As she continued on her way, another female student accidentally bumped into Sango thus causing the girl to drop her book bag.

"Oh oops sorry about that. I should have watched where I was going." Apologized the young woman. "Oh it's alright." Sango then lifted the girl's bag off the ground. "Here you go." Sango extended her arm out and the other girl took the bag with a kind smile.

"Thanks…um…" "My name's Sango." Said Sango with a quick bow. "I'm Kagome, and thank you Sango."

"Sure no need for thanks." Sango then smiled briefly at Kagome. "I know but still it was a kind gesture, anyway I must be going I'm looking for someone." Kagome bowed slightly then continued her way passing by Sango in the process.

"Okay hope you find who you're looking for!" "Thanks take care!" yelled back Kagome as both girls exchanged waves with one another and proceeded to walk their separate directions…

"Where is he? Inuyasha!" called out Kagome as she began to search for the sliver-haired teen in their usual after school hangout places.

"Looking for someone Kagome?" The young woman jumped slightly before she turned around and was meet eye to eye with Kouga.

"Oh its you, Kouga…." Kagome took a moment to sigh deeply. "You actually scared me a bit. You know I don't like people sneaking up on me."

"Yeah sorry about that…anyway what's are you doing?" Kouga tilted his head slightly as he wondered what could have Kagome so focused and uptight.

"I'm looking for Inuyasha. Have you seen him, Kouga?" Kagome asked kindly as she blinked her eyes rather cutely at the black-haired youth.

"Nah, haven't seen him since Lunch. When I told him you and I are official for the prom." Koga couldn't help but smirk proudly at his words. "Oh Kouga I hope you and Inuyasha didn't make a scene you know how he can get…" Kagome sighed deeply as she ran her left hand through her dark locks of hair.

"Nope, I kept a cool head…as for mutt-face well he just told me to take care of you that's all. Or he would kick my ass…Heh like I'm scared." The brash teen ended his words with a brief laugh as Kagome merely shook her head and slightly sweat dropped.

"You never change Kouga…" "Yeah…hey what's that suppose to mean!" Kouga yelled out, as he wasn't too sure if Kagome had just complimented him or insulted his pride. "Nothing just forget about it." Kagome stated with a wave of her hand. Kouga was still confused by her words but in the end decided to simply let it go…

Meanwhile on the roof, Inuyasha was still waiting semi-patently for Sango's arrival. The teen merely watched the hoards of students make their leave from the school grounds. The youth yawned out of boredom as he placed his arms on the guardrail and rested his head on top of them.

"Damn it where are you Sango…though I can't help wondering if I should have met with Kagome before coming up here. I haven't spoken to her all day and with that "wolf" taking her to that dance, well…ah hell what am I worrying about its not like she was ever my girlfriend…" Inuyasha paused his mumbling as he looked up at the bright afternoon sky for a moment. 'Well its true we never went out…and even now I don't know if I can ever think of her that "way"…because of what happen with…Kikyo…'

Inuyasha's thoughts ended as he heard Sango's voice call out to him.

"Hey Inuyasha, sorry for keeping you waiting again." The young woman apologized kindly as walked up to her sliver-haired friend.

"Feh, don't worry about it, Sango." Stated the youth with a lazy wave of his hand. Even if she wasn't sure if he would see, since he still had his back to her, Sango decided to give me a quick nod just before she reached his side.

"Enjoying the view?" "Yeah, though I'm just doing it out of boredom, Heh." Inuyasha gave out a slight chuckle to himself. Sango giggled slightly as well as she joined his side.

"So what's the reason you wanted us to be up here again?" Inuyasha glanced at Sango with a slightly raised eyebrow as he awaited her response.

"Well, one I thought I would enjoy the view a bit more, and two our conversation time was cut short last time." Sango stated directly, as she looked him in the eye.

"Oh…" was his simple response. Just then Inuyasha noticed Kagome and Kouga exit the building, worse off they were side by side and seemed to be having a pleasant conversation.

It was no secret that he wasn't too fond of the male that had been dubbed "Wolf", because of his cagey and crafty actions, that and Inuyasha hated when Kouga referred to him as a "dog".

Thus the teen glared daggers at the "couple" making their way towards the front gate. Sango was quick to notice this and wondered what it was that had her friend so uptight and fuming, it appeared to her as if he was ready to pounce at someone like some crazed red-eyed demon.

She then took note of the direction he was staring at and noticed the young girl next to the black haired youth, whose hair was tied into his usual ponytail and swayed in the wind.

"Hey I know her." Commented Sango in hopes of calming down her friend. It appeared to have worked as the silver-haired teen blinked surprisingly and shifted his vision to her.

"You know Kagome?" he asked in a surprising tone, almost as if it was too good to believe. "Well yes I do…okay so I don't know her directly but I _ran_ into her while I made my way up here." Explained Sango stressing the word "ran".

In turn Inuyasha stared at Sango for a moment before he spoke up. "You didn't run into her…literally like you did with me did you?" he questioned her with a curious look and a sigh.

"No of course not…actually she ran into me." Sango laughed slightly at the irony of her and Kagome's meeting. "Oh…and here I thought you just got your kicks from running blindly into people." Inuyasha didn't even try to surpress the laugh that build up from his words.

Sango though was not amused raised both her eyebrows at him and slugged him slightly in the shoulder. Inuyasha was actually caught off guard by this, he realized that Sango seemed to have that effect on him for whatever reason, and twitched his right eye slightly as he remembered that despite her gentle appearance Sango had a good amount of strength to her.

"Can't take a joke can you, Sango?" commented Inuyasha with a smirk. "Well I don't remember you being in a laughing mood back in Mister Myouga's office, Inuyasha." Sango replied with a sly grin, knowing full well that she had bested the male teen.

"Bah…" the youth merely growled softly and under his breath as he remembered the day's earlier events. Sango merely giggled at her new friend's response.

Sango also realized that she had lightened the mood from earlier, even though Inuyasha wore a sour look on his face, his expression and actions were softer. In a sense you could almost say it was as if she had slain some powerful demon. That same thought brought a whimsical look onto her face.

'Me a demon slayer…Heh as if that were possible. Though I suppose it would be a fun life.' The young woman laughed mentally at the mental picture she envisioned until Inuyasha calling her name broke her thoughts.

"Yo Sango you still with me? Hey!" the youth called out as he waved his left hand in front of face. Finally he sighed as he noticed her blink her brownish eyes.

"Oh sorry about that, Inuyasha, guess I was just lost in my own thoughts." Sango apologized with a kind smile directed at Inuyasha.

"Heh, don't worry about it…" it was then Inuyasha realized that Kouga and Kagome were long gone. 'Strange as usual I was pissed off at seeing that "wolf" with Kagome…but Sango just shifted my attention elsewhere…and I completely forgot about them for a moment...' Inuyasha blinked as he pondered away.

"Well I should be heading home now, since my little brother is probably still waiting for me at his elementary school..." Sango blinked in surprise at how she forgot about Kohaku, who was more than likely wondering where his older sibling was.

"Darn it, he's probably worried sick about me!" She said out loud as worry crossed her facial features. Inuyasha caught this and decided to help her out.

"Hold on Sango!" called out Inuyasha as the young woman was already nearing the doors that lead back to the steps.

Sango paused momentary as she looked at Inuyasha with a look that screamed "What is it?"

"Do you even know where that is? Look you just can't go running off like that you'll end up lost before you even know it. Let me come with you, just tell me where the school is and I'll guide you."

Sango stared at Inuyasha for a moment before she sighed and closed her eyes for a second. "Alright…thanks for the help Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded as he flashed Sango a grin and approached her. "Jeez woman, you're more reckless than I am." He stated as they began to walk down the stairway.

Sango shook her head slightly as she took note of Inuyasha's words, but decided now was not the time to comment on them…

A few minutes later as the pair walked out the front door they were taken by surprise as a bluish Mustang approached and stopped right in front of them.

Sango blinked as she wondered what was going on, and looked to Inuyasha only to notice he had a scowl look on his face.

"Sesshoumaru…" mumbled the teen just as his older sibling stepped out of the driver side of the car.

* * *

**A.N.** Thats it for this chapter, originally I was going to have Sesshoumaru pop up a bit earlier but I just couldn't fit him in. So I had to settle with his debut to be at the end of the chapter, sorry Sess fans but I promise he will have more "screen time" in the future. Well as usual read and review and see you next chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:** Once again thanks to everyone for the reviews I'm glad at least some people are enjoying my first Inuyasha fic. Anyway sorry for the slight wait been busying out in the real world but I finally got down to finishing this chapter, so with that said enjoy and as always read and review, please.

**Chapter 4: Meeting the Family**

Sesshoumaru closed the car door as he walked around the Mustang and towards the pair. Sango actually blinked in surprise at the older male that was calmly approaching the two of them. It was obvious to her he was one of those formal and very proper types that usually are part of High Society.

'So this is Inuyasha's brother.' Thought Sango to herself as she took note of his attire. Unlike Inuyasha's style of clothing, Sesshoumaru wore his attire more refined.

His dark blue shirt was buttoned up all the way to the collar yet he showed no signs of being aggravated with the buttoned collar, he wore a pair of brown khakis that show little to no lines of wrinkles, and lastly had on a black pair of business shoes.

In short Sesshoumaru's look greatly contrasted with Inuyasha's more laded back and loose style.

The younger sibling shot the older a look of pure confusion. "What the heck are you doing here, Sesshoumaru? Aren't you usually napping right now?"

The older sibling, who as well had silver-colored hair, merely glanced at Inuyasha with a dull look in his eyes as he casually answered. "I'm needed early today."

"Well that's just great." Stated Inuyasha with a sarcastic tone. "But what does that have to do with me?" the young sibling crossed his arms around his chest as he awaited an answer.

Sango took quick note that Inuyasha was not kidding when he stated that he and his brother were not the best of friends. 'I'm glad Kohaku and I aren't like that…' she thought to herself.

"I'm only here to deliver that message to you, that and I'll be home a bit later than usual." "I get it so you going to spent sometime with _her_?" Inuyasha flashed a smirk as he emphasized on the word "her".

Sesshoumaru on the other hand was not moved by his younger brother's actions, instead simply passed a hand through his locks of hair as he glanced at Inuyasha. "No my reason for being late will be business related, not personal. Though on that note…" Sesshoumaru passed a glance at Sango that caught the young woman off guard and made her stand rather stiff.

"It seems you have made a new female friend, little brother." "Yeah I have, thank you Captain Obvious." Inuyasha responded with a near mocking tone.

Sesshoumaru merely shook his head, oh how he hated dealing with Inuyasha when his kid brother decided to play "smart" with him. "I'll ignore that remark of yours this time, little brother."

"Yeah yeah…" the younger sibling grumbled to himself before he decided he should at least introduce his older brother to Sango.

"Anyway Sango this is my older brother…Sesshoumaru. Say hi." Inuyasha added in the final words with a "just do for the sake of it" tone of voice.

Sango, who had regained her nerves a while ago, stepped forward slightly and bowed before Sesshoumaru. "Oh don't do that!" yelled out Inuyasha with annoyance the last thing he wanted was for Sango to add to Sesshoumaru's pride and ego.

"Hello Sesshoumaru, my name is Sango Houko." Much to the dismay of Inuyasha the young woman choose to ignore his words.

"Sango…interesting name, in any case I'm Sesshoumaru Inuyasha's older sibling." Out of politeness Sango nodded and extended her arm out to Sesshoumaru.

While despite his appearance the older sibling was never too much of a social type yet Sesshoumaru had enough class to shake Sango's hand. The moment he did so Sango felt the tightness in his grip, she could tell that despite his calm appearance Sesshoumaru had a great amount of strength in him.

"I'm surprised Inuyasha, usually are you with that Kagome woman?" Sesshoumaru glanced at his younger sibling as he released Sango's hand.

"Yeah well it's not like she's my master…I don't have to be with Kagome _ALL_ the time." The youth grumbled in a low tone as he looked away from his brother's vision.

"You could have fooled me…" was Sesshoumaru's only response. Inuyasha merely mumbled a "whatever" as he finally remembered where he and Sango were headed.

"Crap! Listen Sesshoumaru while this has been fun." Inuyasha paused as he snickered at the sarcasm in his voice. "We really have to be going."

Sesshoumaru raised his right eyebrow slightly as he noticed the rushed tone of voice his younger sibling suddenly used.

"That's right, I need to go pick up my little brother from his middle school and Inuyasha volunteered to lead the way." Sango stated honestly as she glanced at Inuyasha.

The sliver-haired youth merely shrugged his shoulders as he swung his bag over his shoulder.

"I see…well then I suppose I will make my leave." Sesshoumaru turned on heel as he walked back towards the diver-side of his car, opening the door slightly in the process.

"But before I leave, Inuyasha I still expect you back home before I arrive." Sesshoumaru causally sat down upon his seat and closed the car door before Inuyasha could respond.

"What! It's a freaking Friday, Sesshoumaru!" yelled out Inuyasha as he glared at his older sibling.

Sesshoumaru heard his kid brother's words just as he started up the engine. "You don't have much of a social life, so does it really matter Inuyasha?" mouthed Sesshoumaru with a confident expression.

Inuyasha twitched his right eye slightly yet decided to counter Sesshoumaru's words with some of his own. "Yeah well just make sure you keep track of time, since I know _she_'ll be there." Inuyasha mouthed silently as he smirked at Sesshoumaru. The older merely sighed slightly as both siblings came to a silent agreement. Sesshoumaru then made his leave leaving both youths alone once more.

"Come on Sango we shouldn't waste anymore time." "Um…Right!" exclaimed Sango as she walked up to Inuyasha, though she was still surprised with the whole conversation between the Tessaiga siblings.

But she ultimately decided it was better to pick up her little brother first, then ask about Sesshoumaru later. Sango then took a moment to tell him the name of the Kohaku's school. Inuyasha nodded, as he instantly knew the location, he then took the lead as they began to make their way towards her little brother's school…

Kohaku sat semi-patiently on a bench underneath a moderate-sized oak tree as he awaited the arrival of his sister. "I hope she didn't get lost on her way here…" the young boy mumbled to himself, as he took note of a falling leaf. The boy sighed with a small smile as he noticed the simple leaf.

Kohaku was always the type that could be fascinated with even the simplest things in life. As he grew older he would always spent many hours outside playing with Sango or assisting her with outdoor activities. Sango didn't mind this at all since she and her kid brother were very close and this was the main reason Sango was surprised with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's relationship.

Kohaku then heard a voice call out to him. "Hey Kohaku!" a young boy by the name of Sota ran up to the raven-haired boy. "Oh hello Sota, do you need something?" Kohaku asked politely as he greeted his fellow classmate.

"I just came to ask you if you're free could you come over to my house tomorrow. My cousin is going to be staying with my family for the weekend so I thought you might like to come over so you can hang out with us. That is if it's okay with you." Explained Sota with a small bow.

"Um…sure I'll go tomorrow." Kohaku smiled at his new friend as Sota grinned. "Great, well I'll see you tomorrow. Oh and if you forget the address just call okay." Sota broke into a run as he finished speaking with Kohaku.

The ponytail haired boy nodded as he waved goodbye to his friend, Sota did the same as he ran to the bus stop.

Kohaku smiled as he realized that even if he was new to this school he at least had one good friend in Sota, and for that he was thankful…

"There it is just up ahead, Sango." Commented Inuyasha as the two of them turned the corner and he spotted the middle school. "Thank you so much for the help, Inuyasha." Sango smiled kindly at the youth as they continued on their way.

Inuyasha caught sight of this and merely smirked confidently as Sango spotted her little brother.

"Sister!" "Hey Kohaku, sorry for making you wait." Sango apologized as she walked up to her younger sibling giving him a gentle hug.

"It's okay Sister, I knew eventually you would show up." Kohaku smiled cheerfully at Sango as they released their hold with one another. The boy then spotted Inuyasha who stood a foot or two from his sister.

"Hello there." Kohaku then gave a friendly wave to the older male. "Oh, this is Inuyasha, Kohaku. Inuyasha this is my little brother Kohaku." Sango happily introduced the two boys to one another.

"Yo, nice to meet you Kohaku." Inuyasha flashed a grin at the boy as he shook his hand. "Same here, Mister Inuyasha." The younger bowed slightly showing respect to the older.

"Sure, but there's no need for a "Mister" title…personally it makes me sound old." Inuyasha snickered at his own humor as Sango and Kohaku merely laughed slightly.

"Okay, I understand Inuyasha." The boy smiled at the sliver-haired teen just as Inuyasha ruffled some of his hair. "At a boy that's much better."

Kohaku shared a laugh with Inuyasha as he realized that Inuyasha must be a new friend of Sango's yet he could picture himself getting along quite well with the older male.

"Sister, is he a new friend of yours?" asked the boy curiously as he turned his attention away from Inuyasha and focused on his older sibling.

"Of course he is, Kohaku." Sango smiled at the boy before she continued. "I would have taken much longer without Inuyasha's help and even during our school hours he assisted me." The older girl smiled kindly at the silver-haired youth. Inuyasha turned slightly and merely flashed her a grin that doubled as a smirk.

"So we should head toward your home right, Sango?" asked Inuyasha a slightly raised eyebrow. "That's right, Father won't be home for another hour, but he still expects us to be home by then."

Inuyasha mentally groaned at the fact that Sango's father had her following the same rule that Sesshoumaru had placed upon him. Though he hoped Sango and Kohaku's father was nothing like his elder sibling. 'No way there's no freaking way there could be another person with Sesshoumaru's personality…makes me wonder how _she_ even stands him…'

Inuyasha ended his thoughts as he noticed Kohaku walking by Sango's side. "We're ready to go, Inuyasha." Commented Kohaku with a childish grin. "Wait don't tell me you need directions to your way home…" Inuyasha laughed with a smirk as Sango rolled her eyes at him.

"No we don't need help finding our way home, but since it appeared you wanted to come for a visit I thought we'd show _You_ the way." Sango smirked, as she stressed on the word "You", and caught notice of the now bored look on Inuyasha's face.

"You're not funny Sango, and in any case I was right about our next destination." Inuyasha laughed confidently, as he knew he had finally one-upped his new friend.

Sango merely accepted "defeat" and nodded at the pride-filled youth. All the while Kohaku took note of the actions between his Sister and Inuyasha.

'Funny they've only know each other for one day and they are already acting as if they were life-long friends.' The young boy laughed within his mind as he figured that Sango and Inuyasha were going to have a long friendship with one another, or least that's what he figured.

"Then by all means lead the way Sango…" Inuyasha commanded as he lazily stretched his arms out and placed his open palms behind his head.

"Alright follow us then." Sango replied calmly as she and Kohaku took the lead and with a simple nod Inuyasha took the rear…

"So that's how you met my sister, Inuyasha?" Kohaku stared at the older male as he awaited his response.

"Yeah, I made literal contact with her on her first day. You know Kohaku, your Sister has a pretty hard head." The older smirked and allowed a small laugh to leave his lips, though this did not come without a backlash as Sango glared daggers at Inuyasha.

The youth got sight of this and merely shrugged his shoulder, though in the back of his mind he did wonder what Sango was thinking of doing to him, in any case the older male merely patted Sango on the shoulder before he resumed his mild walking pace. "Lighten up Sango, it was just a joke, Heh."

Sango sighed slightly as she shook her head from side to side, soon afterwards her gentle facial features returned much to the silent cheering of Inuyasha, for the teen still wondered if she was going to slug him once more just as she had done before.

It wasn't that he feared her strength. No never in his right mind would Inuyasha admit to fearing anyone's strength, no matter whom he was pitted against. Rather the teen felt that Sango deserved to at least have one true friend, for his own reasons Inuyasha felt that he should be that friend, after all he didn't want Miroku or Kouga getting too "friendly" with her.

Suddenly a surprising thought dawned on Inuyasha. The thought of jealously had suddenly struck him across the skull. 'Me…jealous if Miroku or Kouga got too close to Sango…nah it was just a random thought. Sango is just a friend to me that's all, nothing more.' That final line ended his so-called "jealously" as Inuyasha chalked it to just looking after Sango in a friendly nature and nothing deeper.

The teen decided to put his mind at rest as he continued on his way with the Houko siblings.

* * *

**A.N.** Well thus ends another chapter, and I apologize if the story seems to be moving a bit slow but then again it's been consentrating on just Inuyasha and Sango so that's a positive, right? Anyway I'm rambling so I'll just end here saying I hope to have the next chapter up soon. 


End file.
